Avery Bullock
Deputy Director Avery Bullock is the secondary antagonist, anti-hero and anti-villain from the adult animated comedy series . He is the director of the Central Intelligence Agency tasked with stopping any attempts at terrorism and espionage against the United States of America and is Stan Smith's boss. Despite his position, however, he has attempted to capture Roger (an antagonist on the show himself) and often abuses his authority for personal gains. He was voiced by , who also plays Susie Swanson on Family Guy, Charles Xavier in the X-Men movies and X-Men Legends, and is most famously known for playing Captain Jean-Luc Picard in the Star Trek franchise. Biography The boss of Stan Smith, Bullock has worked at the CIA for over 25 years. Despite his age, he is in top physical form. Bullock often acts like a school teacher, scolding his agents when they make mistakes or acted like children. He is a very proud man and refused to negotiate with terrorists even when his wife was a hostage. Avery is not the most faithful of husbands and although he loved his wife he has slept with other women more than once. Despite his age, Bullock was able to get into quite a few romantic relationships, even sleeping with Stan's daughter Hayley. He claimed to like fat Asian women. Bullock was also very loving towards his adopted son but also revealed that the baby could be a liability. Bullock had a wife named Miriam Bullock. She was stated to be missing in Fallujah, Iraq and chained to a radiator, until her only on-screen appearance in "One Little Word" in which she was rescued. She was brainwashed and turned into a terrorist, but recovers upon her realization she was a mother through the adoption of Avery Jr. Villainous Roles Bullock's villainous traits are shown in, but not limited to, these episodes: *"Bullocks to Stan": After developing a strong relationship with Hayley, Bullock orders Stan to kill her boyfriend Jeff. Then he tries to do so himself. It all turned out to be a ruse to test Stan, though Jeff was severely injured in the process. *"Roger Codger": Bullock and troops of the CIA attempt to hunt down Roger, who has escaped from Area 51 sometime ago. *"Four Little Words": Stan takes Bullock on a date with one of Francine's friends, Melinda. Unfortunately, Bullock ends up killing her out of his CIA reflexes, mistakenly thinking that he was under attack. He and Stan try to hide the truth from Francine with traumatizing results. One attempt to throw her off the trail includes planting a midget where the airbag in Francine's car should be so that when she starts it, he will pop out and start strangling her to death. However, Stan is the one who uses the car instead when he tries to move it so that he can use his own car, so the midget instead tries to kill him, only stopping when he sees that he isn't Francine. When Stan later lambasts Bullock for trying to kill his wife, Bullock simply tells Stan to either admit that Francine was right that a date with him (Bullock) was a bad idea (which would result in Francine saying, "I told you so"), or let Bullock kill her so that she does not keep digging into Melinda's disappearance. He ends the threat by saying (as possibly one of his darkest, most villainous, yet still somewhat comical lines ever), "And next time, Stan . . . I won't be using a midget." *"Stan Goes On the Pill": A pill turns Stan into a woman and only later a cure is found. Bullock tries to keep this a secret from Stan and plans to have sex with him, essentially planning to rape him. *"She Swill Survive": He attempts to kill Hayley. Gallery 300px-Bullock.jpg Navigation Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:American Dad! Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Addicts Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pimps Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Martial Artists Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Lover Stealers Category:Tyrants Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Rapists Category:Vengeful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppressors Category:Adulterers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:On & Off Category:Businessmen Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil